HELPIKilledNumber2
It's a rainy day, I just got home from school and start playing ROBLOX. I play survive the disasters and see a user on the game, and his name was "HELPIKilledNumber2", I got curious and visit his profile, he had a game called "!sretsaid eht evivrus". When I joined it appeared to be a demonic version of a survive the disasters ripoff, here's some screenshots of the game. Then 3 minutes later I get teleported to a game called "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PLAYED THIS GAME, BRYAN HIGDON". I got scared because Bryan is my real name, The game loaded and I was greeted with an image of my ROBLOX character dead, after that I was sent to a YouTube video of that mexican drug cartile beheading video from LiveLeak, it was gruesome. The next day I was on the day off to play ROBLOX, I saw that someone messaged me, it was HELPIKilledNumber2, he said "Hello RedTheCatVampire, I know where your address is, and I'M COMING FOR YOU :)". I got scared so i got in my closet, got out a pistol and put that by my computer, I saw a guy starring at me outside and running at my front door. I didn't open the door because I knew it was him, when I opened the window I said, "YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ME 'CAUSE MY DOOR IS LOCKED YA FREAK!", I then called the police and told them that a guy was at my front door trying to kill me, the police came and arrested the guy. CHAPTER 2, 1/20/17 I got back from school again and start playing on my Xbox 360, I get a message from a guy named dOyOuReMeMbErMe?, and it said this: "I SEE YOU", I got scared and called the microsoft HQ. They never saw the guy on the user list so I was the only one to see the guy, He then sent me a image from the deep web. He then invited me to a kinect video chat, his kinect camera was the same guy that ran to my door and attempted to open it, the guy holded up a bloody knife and said "I'm coming for you." his camera soon turned to static and I disconnected from the chat. I then went on ROBLOX to check my messages, I found one from the same guy. That's right, you guessed it, "HELPIKilledNumber2". All it was, was a link to one of his other places. I was greeted with white, bloody hallway with disturbing low pitched music. I reached the end of the hallway and crashed. My folders opened and there was a video called MEMORIES.avi. Here's some footage of the video. CHAPTER 3. 3/20/2017 I wake up in the morning and eat my breakfast, then play ROBLOX. Though something wasn't right once again, all my recent games were the one I played a year ago. But with the thumbnail changed, so I play the game and it's way different. It actually was a roblox replica of my house, weird. I walk around the game but something was very creepy and strange. When I moved it was a very glitchy sound of the roblox footsteps and when I went in the basement, I see a very glitchy and corrupted image of the Tennesee logo, which Tennesee is the state I live in. I then get killed and respawned in a weird hallway with blood all over the walls. I get a popup of a real person dead, I got a little uncomfortable and left the game, I got a chill up my spine and when I X'd out the internet browser. My desktop was a jumpscare with a bloodcurtling scream, a game opened called "DO NOT CLOSE". It appeared to be a game made with the Unity engine, the game was posterized and I could barely see anything. I pressed F and a light turned on, clearly that was my flashlight. The map looked like it was Slender the Eight Pages. Here's a screenshot: I restart my computer and an error screen pops up saying: "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DID THAT". My doorbell rings and I open the door, there's a poorly written note saying: "Go back to your computer, I have a surprise for you :)". So I go back to my computer and there's a game in my folders. Here's some footage of the game: After I played the game I was very scared and I was really wanting to throw up, I tried to distract myself from the sickness by watching a Pyrocynical commentary video, but nothing worked. I rushed to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet and flushed. After that I deleted the game and uninstalled it. I then open roblox and play some weird and stupid retarded games I found. CHAPTER 4, 5/15/2017 So I quit roblox for a while but come back and change my name to "NeonTheKorbloxNeko". I talk with my friends and play a few games, but I got another message from another person named "codsniper4792". He said this in the message: "Hi, I'm having trouble with this guy named "HELPikillednumber2", do you know any info about him? Because he's bothering me and sending weird and uncomfortable messages, if you have any info about him tell me, thanks." I messaged him back saying "Yeah, he's been doing the same with me, but he actually found my location and tried to come in my house. I actually called the police on him and he got arrested, but idk whats happening to him now. If he comes banging on your door, i reccomend doing the same as I did. He wears a hockey mask and a black coat." and right after I pressed the send button a roblox game opened, it was called "You never should of give out my information." So all I saw in the game was propane gas tanks, a noose, matches, a gun, and a kitchen knife. I think that stood for suicide because all of those murder weapons were put in place to say suicide, I then saw a red hall and walked through it without even controlling my character. When I reached the end of the red hall I got a popup of a dead man with his head and stomach cut open, then crashed. My computer restarted and a video on my files called "maxandruby0005.avi" opened. Here's some footage of the video. So next day, I didn't get a knock on a door from some guy in a hockey mask and everything went back to normal. I never saw the guy again. Category:Example Category:Bad Example Category:Good Example